


Five times Gray Fox and Solid Snake saved each other (and one time they couldn't)

by Thene



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Five Times, M/M, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thene/pseuds/Thene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Friday Fives challenge at mgs_slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Gray Fox and Solid Snake saved each other (and one time they couldn't)

i.

_"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Your hands are shaking. You missed your last shot by almost six inches."  
"It's nothing. This is only a training mission."  
"Then what's to get intimidated about?"  
...  
"Want a smoke?"_

 

ii.

_"Three attempts, all unsuccessful. Think you've learned your lesson yet?"  
"Maybe."  
"Convince me."  
"I will if you untie me."_

 

iii.

He stuck with telling Snake the facts. _"Big Boss sent me"_ could mean one of two things and he couldn't turn round and say _'and what do you know?'_ without saying far more than he should. He kept to words he could believe in. _"I'm glad to see you again."_

 _"Why?"_ asked Snake. _"Getting lonely?"_

 

iv.

Gustava had died and left Snake with nothing but the name of the person she'd once loved. He hadn't even given her the same in return.

It was survival impulse, spy instinct, that made him want to keep that name close, stashed in his mind between the tapcodes and cipers. Maybe it was important information - but if it wasn't, he could tell himself that Frank Hunter was the one piece of her he'd been able to save.

 

v.

 _"You scientists are all the same,"_ her brother chided her. _"You act further ahead than you can see. You must never, ever make an irrevocable decision about an unknown quantity, Naomi. Leave your options open. Don't push the button if you're not sure what it does or who it's going to do it to."_

 

vi.

He couldn't do it. Killing his best friend once had been once too many.

But he couldn't save Frank, either.


End file.
